


APH【白露】死人会梦到葬礼吗

by hot_peppermint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 10:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_peppermint/pseuds/hot_peppermint
Summary: AU俗话说兄妹床头打架床尾和，打不死人的情况下，可以多打几次增进感情对不起，我只是想看受殴打攻，不管男女有一点那个谁，看到就知道了





	APH【白露】死人会梦到葬礼吗

伊万隔着厕所的门就闻到了血的味道，铁锈的气味中混着燃烧的焦臭，于是他知道那血属于自己妹妹娜塔莉亚。踢开门，果不其然的看到地上倒着两个赤裸着上半身的男人，而娜塔莉亚坐在地上，靠着墙一动不动。一墙之隔的舞池里，男男女女摇头摆脑，猛烈得好像要把脑浆都晃出来，音乐震动墙壁，连带厕所的天花板都开始掉灰尘，灰尘落在毫无声息的两男一女身上，他们看起来和死了一样，事实也确实如此。

伊万从地上的针管和两个男人手臂上或新或旧的针孔推断出发生了什么，他要质问娜塔莉亚，但一开口就变成了百分百的肯定，“你又给我惹麻烦了。”他对着妹妹，颇为恼火的说，“娜塔莉亚，我告诉过你的，不要惹麻烦。”

娜塔莉亚抬起头，她的眼线糊开了，紫红色的口红抹到了下巴上面，像是一块陈旧的淤青，“我惹什么麻烦了？”她吸吸鼻子，试图从厕所肮脏的地砖上爬起来，但鞋跟断了，她没站稳重重的一屁股坐回到了地上，这让她恼火，她就把火都发到了哥哥的头上，“上次你说有目击证人会造成麻烦，再上次你说在家里不行，那么好吧，这次没有证人，也不在家里，他们都死了，结果又有麻烦？”

“你准备拿这两个死人怎么办？”伊万不想和妹妹玩文字游戏，大步走过去，他个子高，腿长，几乎一步就迈到了娜塔莉亚的面前，他的手也大，一手就可以握住妹妹的两个手腕，十根手指弯曲，铁铐一样紧紧钳住了细细的手腕，如同揪起一只兔子，轻巧的将她从地上提起来，用力朝墙上一撞，继续训斥她，“我不管你要弄死几个人，但是，你弄出来的，由你来解决。”

娜塔莉亚从鼻孔里喷出一股气，起起伏伏，听起来是在笑，“但我这么做有一半是为了你，哥哥。你需要一个身份，我需要一个同伴，于是我找来两个人试试看，现在看来，至少成功了一半，你可以挑一个喜欢的，用他的身份证。”

她说的不对，伊万证件上的年龄快要超过五十岁了，而他依旧保持着青年人的面貌和身材。十多年前趁着局势混乱他从一个自杀者那里偷到了这个身份，还用它通过海关到这儿来找妹妹，但时间流逝，这张年轻的脸和年龄差的越来越大，不管是用家族遗传还是车祸后的整容，都不会令人信服的，他确实需要一个新的身份，但不是随便找一个面容完全不同，连邮递员都蒙混不过去的人，过去做这种事比较容易，参加一场战争，多的是死人任他挑选，但现在有了什么指纹，路上也都是监视器，互联网改变了一切，要取得新身份不再是拿走一张卡片和一本护照就能解决的。

伊万看着妹妹，娜塔莉亚和他一样，维持着当年的样貌，尽管这会儿是有些狼狈，但她的皮肤光洁，像月亮一样散发着纯白的柔光，绸缎似的浓密金发披在肩上，紧身裙裹出姣好的身材，她和隔壁发疯扭动身体的青春期少女并无不同，看起来最多只有十九岁。伊万不知道妹妹是如何瞒过她的丈夫，不过一个愚蠢到会相信娜塔莉亚的鬼话，在战争爆发之前偷偷将她藏在行李箱中带到这个国家来结婚的暴发户可能没有足够的智商去发现这一切，半个多世纪之后的现在，这位丈夫已经衰老到记不清当天的午餐，他只当是自己在床上吸烟引起的火灾害得妻子常年在脸上蒙着纱巾。出于愧疚，他提供她穷奢极侈的生活，股票，首饰，豪宅，甚至是私人飞机，也给了她日日夜游，成为连环杀手的机会。

“你只是杀了他们。”伊万指着地上的尸体，说话声因为愤怒开始颤抖，他当然不是为了几个可怜虫而生气，上个月娜塔莉亚用刀割开了家里男仆的喉咙，上周她企图砸死来送货的司机，幸好被伊万阻止了。正如娜塔莉亚杀死他们不是为了给伊万一个新身份，伊万也不是要拯救无辜的性命，只是凶杀案必然会招惹警察上门，要是他们发现娜塔莉亚是这样一个怪物，对自己是绝对没有好处的，他不能让她继续为所欲为下去了，“不要再说你需要一个同伴的谎话，你做不到的，而且，你明明知道将我们的血液注射到普通人身体里会发生什么……”

娜塔莉亚明显的感受到了兄长的怒意，他抓着她的手不断收紧，令她听到自己尺骨断裂的声音，但娜塔莉亚却无所谓的撇撇嘴，大约是‘谁说得准’，或者是‘搞不好这次会成功’的意思。他们尝试过，当姐姐，父母，亲戚朋友，所有他们认识的，爱过的人都死去之后，兄妹俩意识到，花费在普通人身上的感情只能是一场徒劳，他们要的是和自己一样的人。于是他们找来男人，女人，各种像是那么一回事的人，试着将这些人变得自己一样的，然而不管是身体强壮的还是年轻漂亮的，亦或是聪明的，血统高贵的，统统没有成功。

几百年的时间里他们尝试了多少次就失败了多少次，伊万对此几乎失去了兴趣，直到遇上了一个和他们兄妹同时彼此相爱的年轻男人。那是个善良漂亮的小伙子，风度翩翩又不失诚恳，他们深深的坠入了爱河，娜塔莉亚寄望于三个人的关系会更稳固，好防止哥哥从自己身边逃开，伊万则需要一个真正的爱人。他们对年轻人说出了一切，年轻人愿意用自己的性命作为赌注，他们都满怀着希望，但这次的尝试依旧是失败的。

从此以后他们再也没有做过这样的事了，所以伊万对妹妹现在的行为感到疑惑，他看了看地上的尸体，注意到其中一个也有着绿色的眼睛的时候，他似乎明白娜塔莉亚挑中这个牺者的目的了。伊万心中的怒火熊熊燃烧起来，他不曾忘记过，将来也不会忘记他们最后的实验对象也有着一双绿眼睛，那双充满了爱意的眼睛注视着他们，逐渐冷却，最后温柔的绿色全部褪去，这画面会永远留在兄妹俩的心中，他们并排坐着，眼睁睁的看着自己的爱人死去。他们从不讨论这件事，但痛苦的回忆，日积月累的加重着兄妹两人之间的裂痕。

娜塔莉亚肯定是有所企图的，但她只是站在那里等待伊万开口。她看起来是那样的年轻，脸上还带着孩子气，青春的气息透过浓重的眼影和唇彩洋溢出来，但是望下去，在那双眼睛的深处，则是非常陈旧的倦意。有的时候，娜塔莉亚就是会这样，她既不笑也不悲伤，此刻她所有的情绪都沉淀到了漂亮脸蛋之后，无人能窥视到那里，注视她眼底的视线总是像飞船坠毁在月亮的背面。

“你总在惹恼我，为什么，娜塔莉亚？因为你需要凸显出自己非常的善于惹恼我？”伊万像折弯塑料吸管一样折断了妹妹的手，这样的暴力除了少许的疼痛这不会造成严重后果，而他们早已习惯了疼痛，就算他们现在割开彼此的喉咙，也不过是花半分钟的时间等声带愈合再继续破口大骂而已，他们有过这样的经验。所以娜塔莉亚只是默默的看着伊万，用眼神告诉他接下来发生的都是他挑起来的。

是的，她从小时候就这样，娜塔莉亚会不断惹怒别人直到别人出手，打架总是先出手的那个不对，是不是？所以接下来即使把对手打趴了也不是她的错，“你到底想要什么？伊万朝她吼叫起来。

娜塔莉亚扑过去直接咬上了伊万的脖子，她咬开皮肤，咬断肌腱和血管，她就像进食中的狼，不断用牙齿撕开肌肉往深处钻，试图在伤口中寻找颈椎，她想咬断中枢神经，好好的折磨哥哥一下。伊万早有准备，他比妹妹强壮得多，他抬起腿瞬间就将她从身上踢下来，扯住瀑布般倾泻下来的美丽长发，一拉就让那张脸狠狠的撞到地上去，整套动作利落迅速，像拍掉肩膀上的积雪一样轻巧。

“我要你回答我，娜塔莉亚，不是咬我。”伊万抓起妹妹的脸，他的手指插进颧骨上方，透过皮肤从下眼睑穿出，指甲抵着眼珠，“现在回答我。”

娜塔莉亚的大半张脸都沾着鲜血，从下巴开始，伊万的血涂满了整个鼻子，一直延伸在额头中间，在她皎洁如月的脸上画出了一个没有棱角的菱形，她很清楚伊万有多了解她，她的哥哥不会回避她的挑衅，他和她之间从未有过冷静的处理方式，如果怒火要燃烧就让它肆意的烧起来。娜塔莉亚温和的侧过头，但她不是为了展示顺从，她宁愿撕掉自己的半张脸也要从伊万的手腕上咬下一块肉，然后抬起头，炫耀一般的朝着他咀嚼嘴里的战利品。

这举动引来了更多的拳打脚踢，但伊万知道自己不过是在浪费时间，浪费体力，暴力是无法阻止娜塔莉的亚疯狂行径的，很快他就停了手，平静的对妹妹说，“我们在这里打斗毫无意义，多少次了，毫无意义，我们又不能真的杀死对方。”

娜塔莉亚坐在地上，吐出嘴里的碎肉，鲜血和牙齿，她毫不在意，吸吸鼻子，又熟练的吐出了自己被打断的鼻梁的碎骨，或许还有一点内脏，它们在地上汇聚成一滩，很快变黑燃烧起来。所有离开了身体的组织都会像火一样燃烧，包括鲜血，头发，所以他们不怕在现场留下什么，关于他们的一切都会烧到连灰都不剩。

“为了让你恨我，哥哥。”娜塔莉亚呼出一口气，她想站起来，但身体还要一些时间来恢复，“是的，我知道，你说过你是在乎我的，但这种情况下，谁会不在乎唯一的同类呢，哥哥？哦，还要一个人，但他死了……所以你只有我了，你只能，只能爱我不是吗？”娜塔莉亚摇摇头，她的眼眶正在飞快的愈合，但她眼底的悲伤不受控制的流露了出来，“有人告诉我，‘他要是一点都不恨你，就说明他还不够爱你’，所以我想，不如让你来恨我，这样一来，你总能一直想着我，不会去惦记死人了。”

“我怎么可能不爱你，你是我……”说到这里伊万马上停了下来，他知道自己要说的不过是在重复娜塔莉亚的话，他们之间的血缘关系肯定占据了大部分的感情，但娜塔莉亚要的不是这个。伊万不知道该怎么说服她，他要怎么证明自己在意她，他帮她收拾残局，藏匿罪证，掩埋尸体，又一次次的阻止他残骸生灵，但她总是不会满足。

“那我要怎么做呢，娜塔莉亚，要怎么做你才能明白……”

“我感觉不到的。”娜塔莉亚踢掉了脚上坏了的高跟鞋，光脚踩上黏着黑色口香糖的肮脏瓷砖准备往外走，“我感觉不到疼痛，温度，不知道饥渴，不知道雨落在脸上的感觉，我好像只剩下了空虚，而空虚让我愤怒，为什么我会变成这样，哥哥？只有在杀死这些人，这些人类的时候，我才有一种真实感，死亡从我手中流出，我终于掌握住了它。你瞧，哥哥，我得不到的东西，这些人轻松的都得到了，我喜欢看着他们慢慢的死去。”她说着回头去看伊万，她脸上的伤都好了，一点都看不出，连伊万残留在上面的鲜血都烧得一干二净。接下来她整理了一下衣服，虽然打了一架，但除了肩膀的那部分被撕坏，大部分的地方都是好的，她准备就这样走出去，半夜三更的年轻姑娘穿着一条破裙子独自在街上走肯定非常显眼，但如果有人看的到了来招惹她，那这人就要倒霉了。

她慢慢走门口，经过伊万之后，又回过身给了他一个拥抱，她在他耳边轻声低语，“有的时候我在想，是不是因为我们都死了，我们的感情也死了，它们就像燃烧的蜡烛一点一点的耗尽，现在都用完了？”她踮起脚，嘴唇就挨在伊万的脸旁边，“我们靠得这么近，哥哥，然而你感觉得到我对你的感情吗？我什么都感觉不到，哥哥，你没有一点活着的气息。”

伊万不知道该和妹妹说什么，他没有跟上去，看着脚边的尸体思考接下来该怎么办。事实上这次他不需要收拾，娜塔莉亚是考虑过他的意见才在这种地方寻找目标下手的，在外人看来，地上的倒霉鬼就是两个吸毒过量的瘾君子，很多瘾君子都是这样死在厕所里的，相信警察也不会多费什么心思在这样的社会毒瘤上。他转身对着门口，那里时不时的闪过一些彩色的激光，他想着娜塔莉亚的话，思考他们之间的感情，他疲于应付妹妹，但也想象不出没有她的生活。

他们分开的时间比在一起的时候多，因为他们在一起待久了，就会变成这样的局面，一个疑心病越来越重，一个失去慢慢耐心，当娜塔莉亚每一分每一秒都需要伊万证明他对她的感情，而伊万只觉得这是折磨的时候，他们通常就这样吵架闹翻，然后几年几十年上百年之间都不再见面。然后随着时间洗去其中的一些记忆，他们又开始怀念对方，再花上好几年重新取得联系，这在现在容易得多了，最后他们见面，愉快的回忆往事同时做点新鲜事，渡过一段相对和平的日子，这般的循环往复。

所以并不是没有娜塔莉亚就不行，但她必须在这世上的某个地方，不然自己将会孤单单的一个人活到世界毁灭……正想着，身后发出了某种奇怪的动静，伊万回过头，看到其中一个早已停止呼吸的男人不知道什么时候站了起来，那副身体摇摇晃晃没个重心，他虚弱得随时都会摔倒，嘴里却含含糊糊的冒出了一个词，“……先生？”

那个男人对着伊万眨了眼睛，上翻的虹膜回到了正中，布满血丝的眼白刹那间就白得发亮，宛若新生一般，那头乱糟糟的头发一丝一丝的变得顺滑，粗糙的皮肤逐渐细洁起来，连胳膊上陈旧的针孔都全部愈合，消失得干干净净。肉眼可见，一股力量充满了这副死去的躯壳，让他比过去健康千万倍。伊万熟悉这种感觉，他从空气中的气味得知这个人类现在变成了他们的同类，几百年中，他是唯一的一个，但伊万觉得非常不妙。

“……你有没有见过一个姑娘，穿黑色裙子，她……”男人脸上满是迷惑，断断续续的描述着娜塔莉亚的外貌，他带着浓重外国口音，明显来自于非英语国家，但他形容得非常贴切，只要是认识娜塔莉亚的，就知道他要找的一定是她，“……那姑娘说有‘好东西’，她带我们来了这里，然后，现在，我觉得不太对劲……”

“我没有见过什么姑娘。”伊万从容的说着谎，一个活过了几百年的人，不管愿不愿意，都势必擅长说谎，“我一进来就看到你们躺在地上，我都不敢走过来撒尿。”

于是那男人突然意识到自己还有个同伴，他连忙转身去检查还躺在地上的那家伙。伊万应该趁这个机会离开的，但他要怎么处理这个得之不易，宛如新生婴儿一般的同伴呢？有那么一瞬间，伊万想过将事实都说出来，从那次大饥荒中他和姐姐，还有娜塔莉亚在融化的冰层下发现一只羔羊而他们饿坏了什么都愿意吃开始，说到瘟疫，战争，一年一年的躲藏……但直觉告诉他不要这么做，他甚至感到了一丝恐惧，一个完全陌生的人将要介入自己和妹妹保持了上百年的平衡之中，他根本无法想象那会是怎样的一副情景。

伊万死死盯着跪在地上的男人，他从对方那双碧蓝如水的眼中看出这两个瘾君子的关系不一般，他有过恋人，知道那种感觉，这双眼里充满了不安，焦虑，希望和爱意，他轻声呼唤然而躺在地上的那个，有着绿眼睛的家伙没有那么好的运气，他是真的死了，彻彻底底的死了，于是伊万往后退了一步，他知道这样做肯定是错的，但他并不准备让这个男人成为自己的伙伴。很快，那个男人就明白了同伴一动不动的原因，但他似乎不愿意相信，惊慌失措的摸摸这里，看看那里，依旧不停的呼唤对方的名字。他望向伊万，希望伊万能提供一些帮助，他现在应该非常混乱，对于刚刚死而复生的人来说，搞不清状况再正常不过了。

“你最好叫救护车。”伊万无动于衷，留下一个冷漠的建议，悄无声息的走开了。

他离开舞厅一路狂奔去找娜塔莉亚，意料之外的变化让他有些慌张，唯一在他预料中的是，他很容易就找到了妹妹，娜塔莉亚就在他现在住的地方。这间公寓还是她帮他找的，因为在表面上，伊万是千里迢迢来‘投靠’她的远亲，她多加照顾一些也无可厚非。没人知道，妹妹表面上扮演着差了哥哥好几辈的长辈，私底下总是不打招呼就闯进他家，甚至藏到了他的床上。

伊万掀开床单，娜塔莉亚就在下面，假装睡着了，她洗掉了脸上的化妆品，显得更加年幼。她和自己长得不像，那妹妹究竟是像父母之中的谁，伊万想不起来，他早已忘了父母和姐姐的脸。

“娜塔莉亚？”他站在床边叫她，“娜塔莎？”

但娜塔莉亚没有回答，她侧躺着，继续装睡，伊万平静了下来，他拨开妹妹披散在枕头上的长发，也睡到了床上。他们默不作声的躺了一会儿，最后是娜塔莉亚忍不住开了口，每次发生争执，总是伊万先发火，就像刚才在厕所里一样，他习惯于朝她大喊大叫用暴力胁迫她屈服，所以她搞不懂哥哥这会儿如此安静是什么意思。

“你最好……你不如打断我的脊椎，放光我身上的血，再把我倒吊起来。”她说，“这样我们两人都能好好的休息一下。”

“我不想那么做。”伊万疲倦的回答，“我也不会这么做。”

娜塔莉亚在他看不到的阴影中撇撇嘴，“反正总有一天你会的，哥哥，我们刚才还在打架。”

“我们小时候甚至会为了一块面包皮打架。”

伊万的意思是打架算不上什么，小孩子之间的，还是他和妹妹这样的东西，起因是一块面包皮还是他人的性命，都没有太大的区别，他只在意有没有得到自己想要的。从面包皮开始，娜塔莉亚就总不让他如意，但他也没有办法，无论如何，他们需要彼此，他们也只有彼此，他感觉到娜塔莉亚紧绷的身体放松了下来，于是从后面抱住她，这是他最大程度的妥协了，娜塔莉亚叹了一口气，身体微微颤抖，他们像过去的无数次一样，默默达成了和解。伊万的手腕贴在娜塔莉亚的肋骨上面，清晰的感觉到了骨骼的形状，小时候，伊万是一直抱着自己的小妹妹的，妈妈忙着做事的时候他背着妹妹，娜塔莉亚热乎乎的胸口贴在他瘦骨嶙峋的背脊上，他能感到婴儿稍快的心跳，但是现在一样，他越是收紧胳膊越是清楚，这是一具没有呼吸和心跳的尸体。

那个时候娜塔莉亚就挺缠人的，只是远没有这样的疯狂，但这不能怪她，伊万知道妹妹不是真的坏，她只是一天比一天疯狂，永生和理智不能并存，一个失去了对死亡的恐惧的人还怎么维持得了正常的心智。疯狂比邪恶更糟，邪恶或许有目的，疯狂却不可预测，不可理喻，又比邪恶无辜。伊万完全理解妹妹，他有着相同的处境，他比以前更容易生气，每次发怒之前他都可以清楚的感觉到理智被一丝丝的抽走，可能，很快就要轮到他了，很快，他就会变得和妹妹一样了。

伊万心知肚明，应该要在他们发疯之前结束这一切，他撩开妹妹的长发，看着她的耳朵和下颌，他可以轻易的割开那里但刀刃只会燃烧。或许那个刚成为他们同类的男人会有什么新的想法，或许他可以找到解决这无尽生命的方法，但伊万不会把那个男人的事告诉娜塔莉亚的，尽管妹妹无休无止的纠缠让他觉得疲劳，这不代表他能够接受第三个人的介入。更重要的是伊万有种非常不好的预感，他离开的时候听到那男人痛苦的嚎叫，他失去了重要的人但必须永远的活下去，伊万无法想象，要是自己和妹妹有一个先离开，留下另一个孤零零的度过过几百年几千年，那会是怎样的一种折磨。

“娜塔莉亚，我们应该离开这里。”伊万摸了摸妹妹的耳朵，他讨厌娜塔莉亚把一切都弄得乱七八糟只给自己留下麻烦的烂摊子，但是，不管娜塔莉亚变成什么样子，需要多少牺牲品来满足对于死亡的渴望，他都会帮她实现。理智确实正在离开伊万，他宁愿要一个疯狂的娜塔莉亚，也不想忍受孤单，别人都不行，只有千百年来一直和他共存的娜塔莉亚才行。“我们可以回故乡待一阵子，住到山里去。我想过了，现在正好是夏天，我们马上就动身，住在度假木屋里，等到大雪封路之后，山里就没有人了，那里只会有我们两个人。”

娜塔莉亚直起身回过头，可以看到她的眼里满是光彩，就他们两人是个相当诱人的条件，她甚至从哥哥的发丝间闻到了故乡那股冰冷的气味，那种凌冽得呛人的空气好像已经在喉咙口了，但她很快又躺下，闷闷的说，“反正你很快就会烦我了……我猜很快，一个冬天？”

“我不知道，娜塔莉亚，或许几个冬天，几十个冬天……”伊万越是去回想那满含愤怒的嚎叫，越是对妹妹意外造出来同类感到不安，他想找个地方避开这不愉快的回忆，“我不知道我们会不会吵架，或许这次我不会那么快就嫌你麻烦，我可以努力的克制自己。但不管结局怎么样，反正这次你一定得和我走。”

娜塔莉亚叹了一口气，她翻了一个身，平躺着望向天花板，“我没到告诉过你，哥哥，我梦见了一个天使，他，我说不清它究竟是男是女，但它非常漂亮，有一头微卷的金发和明亮的眼睛，就像教堂里的壁画里的那种天使。我觉得我见过它，或许就是在壁画里，它站在我面前，我知道它会杀死我……我想这是一个预知梦……但死人是不会做梦的，不是吗？自从变成这种样子，你做过梦吗，哥哥？”  
伊万摇摇头，他确实没有做过梦，但娜塔莉亚没有看他，她不需要回答，她沉浸在自己的梦中。

“我梦见自己的内部在燃烧，我就像一块烧成了灰白色的炭，里面发着红光，有东西在我身体里噼啪作响，就像心跳，我看到我的双肩在风中化作齑粉，而我只是静静的坐在海滩上，知道一切终于结束了。”娜塔莉亚浅浅的笑了起来，“我本来以为这不过是个奇怪的梦，但是你突然要我和你一起走，这两件事都不同寻常，我想这两个不同寻找之中是有些联系的，哥哥。我当然会和你一起回去，我们可以坐我的私人飞机，让它坠毁在冷酷的苔原上，然后，一个冬天，两个冬天，不管多少个冬天，我等着这梦实现。”

伊万早已忘记了做梦的感觉，但就是听着也知道这梦没有预知出什么好事，他依旧需要娜塔莉亚，但冥冥之中某种东西终于转动了起来，带领他们停滞的命运向前进。他们没有过多的讨论娜塔莉亚的梦，伊万更关心如何迅速的离开这里，然而就像和妹妹有着心灵感应一般，那天晚上他也做梦了。开始他根本没有意识到这是一个梦，因为他太久没有做梦，忘了那种感觉，他只知道自己在画廊里转悠，画廊正是在举办个人展，墙上挂着同一位画家的作品，画的也都是同一个人，他的妹妹，娜塔莉亚。

画上的娜塔莉亚好像和真人有些出入，但伊万又说不出是哪里不对，他觉得自己已经很久没有见到妹妹，分辨不出画中和自己印象里哪个更接近她。接着，画像的作者向他走来。伊万看到他穿着高领的灰色毛衣，外罩黑色的长外套，他非常漂亮，亦男亦女，眼睛像宝石，折射着不同寻常的光芒，伊万觉得这张脸有些熟悉，他试图盯着他仔细观察，但有股力量强迫他扭头去看画家手指指着的方向，高高的站台上有个玻璃盒子，盒子中间放着一双深蓝色的天鹅绒面高跟鞋。

“你认识画上的这位美人吗？”金发的画家问道，然后微笑着解释，“恕我冒昧，因为你和她有着一样的眼睛，先生，所以我才忍不住这样问。”

“她是你的恋人吗？”伊万逐渐意识到这是一个梦，他好像经历过了更多的事，那些事在更深层的地方发生过了。他觉得自己肯定是见过他的，要么就像娜塔莉亚说的一样，在哪个金碧辉煌的壁画里面。  
“……不，应该说，是她塑造了我，所以我一直在找她，这位辛德瑞拉只给我留下了一只鞋，那是很久之前的事了，我不知道如何才能找到她。”他们都站在玻璃盒子面前，一起盯着小巧的鞋子，伊万还记得妹妹是怎么踢掉它的，而他身边的画家正在喃喃自语，“我的恋人另有其人，但我们已经分开了。”

“你一直在想念他。”伊万不知道自己为什么要这么说，但梦里的事都是毫无道理的。

“不，老实说，我真恨他，但这也是我爱他的关键，该怎么解释呢……”他娓娓道来，低婉的声音和他如同油画般柔和的面容一样，也裹着一层丝绒，富有磁性，“人们总将真爱看做是一种美丽的东西，坚固，无法摧毁。爱，爱是不灭的钻石，但没有打磨过的钻石只是块灰蒙蒙的石头，能破坏她的只有恨，恨，唯有他切割爱，磨去爱，令爱璀璨。这就是恋人们互相折磨的原因，一切都是为了让爱永恒。”

伊万正在思考这一切发生的前因后果，他是怎么到的画廊里，但是一低头，就有一个声音在他耳边响起，那声音依然是属于画家的，但尖利了许多，话里充满了他熟悉的疯狂，“……你恨你妹妹吗，她骗了你，把你一个人留在这里，而她去和那些人重逢了，你失去的所有人，现在他们在一起，在你去不了的地方，你恨她吗？”

一瞬间，强烈的愤怒涌出胸口，好像又过去了许多年，发生了许多事，连他们站立的地方都变了，他们在阴云之下，狂风刮来腥味，伊万感觉到了娜塔莉亚的背叛，无法抑制自己的狂怒，但不断有东西从天上落下，吹到他的脸上。当他明白这些不断燃烧直至消失的微小灰烬是什么的时候，巨浪般翻滚的愤怒立即凝固成一湖死水那般幽深压抑的悲伤，他太久没有产生过这样的情感，心中逐渐充满了恐惧，不知所措，他甚至不知道该去恨谁……风突然停了，伊万猛地抬起头，他发现自己又回到了画廊里，或者说他从来没有离开过，对方依旧笑着，“你应该在我还糊涂的时候把我封进厚厚的金属棺材里沉到深海海底的。”

这次伊万明明白白的认出了这张脸，他知道，自己正做着和妹妹一样的预知梦，预告着一场漫长的复仇，他已经无法挽回，或许他根本不需要去挽回什么，磨去爱的令爱璀璨如钻石，最后他们都得到了自己想要的东西，一个圆满的结局。

end

故事的结局，露：恐龙灭绝了三遍我妹还没有死，我这媳妇是熬不成婆了


End file.
